


Coronation

by Eliza_Shakecake



Series: Starbound [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Post 3x04, Viren can be one awkward turtle, elf-on-man action, they deserve each other, they got way more than they bargained for, we all know what Aaravos meant by 'serve'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Eliza_Shakecake
Summary: Aaravos thinks seduction is the way to tame Viren; little do they know that two can play this game.
Relationships: Aaravos/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Starbound [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652275
Kudos: 58





	Coronation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people !  
> So I watched until season three, episode 4 and thought "damn !" and had the idea for this series. I haven't seen it any further yet (so please no spoilers !) as this is going for canon divergence and I did not want to be influenced by the rest of the season before finishing writing this. So bear with me ! Thanks !

_Seeing_ Aaravos was definitely a difference. Viren had seen him before in the mirror, of course, but this now was different. _This_ was a potentially very powerful elf standing in the middle of his bed chamber. Or rather, this was the two of them now standing in the _king_ 's bedchamber. _Their_ bedchamber, technically, as Aaravos surely had something to do with this little coup. Or, to be even more precise, this was an _image of Aaravos_ standing in this chamber with him that they now shared as rulers over Katolis. An image ? A part of his soul ? Viren had no idea what exactly it was, only that it had something to do with the web over his eye. Aaravos had told him to stay still as he had woven it. And he had, almost for a whole day. But never had the elf explained himself properly.

Viren was aware that Aaravos had been watching him ever since they had entered the chamber. He made his mind up. Why should he continue to wonder in silence, if he could just voice his question directly ?

He turned fully towards the elf.

“About my eye. What exactly have you done with it ?“

The elf stared back at him in response, a smile playing across his lips as it so often did. Viren was very much used to this picture by now, the only difference being that it wasn't framed by a mirror anymore.

Aaravos finally found the grace in him to speak, the smile never leaving his lips.

“The day was long and much has happened. We should rest. There is much waiting on ahead.“

Viren frowned. He was not having it anymore.

“What are you saying ?! I demand-“

Aaravos stepped forward. The sudden move stopped Viren in his speech. The elf tilted his head to the side, smile still on.

“You _demand_?“ The smile curled up. “Of course you do. As the _ruler_ of Katolis you _deserve_ to do so.“

Viren could not sense where this was going. A threat ? Or simply more sweet talk to make him feel safe ?

“And I, as your _servant_ ,“ Aaravos continued, hinting at a bow, “ _deserve_ to fulfill your demands.“

Viren was more on guard than ever.

“Fulfill my demands ?“

“Yes.“ Aaravos replied, the single word all but oozing from his mouth. “Each and every demand you utter..and even those you haven't uttered..“ His hand slowly reached out and his thumb slid over Viren's lower lip. In the heartbeat that Viren followed his motion the elf moved closer, so close that his lips almost retraced his thumb, only barely hovering over Viren's own; so close, yet never touching.

Aaravos stepped back. _Enough to set the mood._

Before Viren could try to catch up to his thoughts, the elf had unfastened his pants and pushed him back on the bed. Viren watched in disbelief how Aaravos' antlered head lowered down on his crotch, his slender fingers all the while freeing his member so that by the time it was completely free, Aaravos' waiting mouth was ready to engulf it immediately. Viren's head snapped back and he swore he could see the stars right through layers and layers of stone walls. He vaguely heard himself mutter nonsense as Aaravos' mouth continued to pleasure him. Forming a straight thought, any thought at all, became harder by the heartbeat. What Aaravos did _felt_ good, he couldn't deny it – oh ! - and how long has it been-

Before having any idea why this was happening to him in the first place, Viren reached his climax.

The human looked content, Aaravos observed. He went to his side and laid down sideways, close enough to watch. A content human was a trusting human and he wanted to make sure.

Viren looked towards him lazily.

_Contentment. Trust._

_Time to get up._

Aaravos was about to leave the bed, when Viren suddenly moved in on him, slowly circling his arms around his body in the faintest of embraces and locking their lips.

While Aaravos' eyes did not widen, there was no less confusion. What purpose could he have ? Was he using his own method on him ? Was the human slier than he had thought ?

Viren's lips let go of his, but only to trail southwards along his jaw and throat.

For the most ridiculous moment Aaravos wondered whether he was about to bite him, if he had missed any signs of him being not human.

The next ridiculous moment followed: he felt..relief ? Gladness ?

Viren's mouth had come back to his own and he felt relieved, glad to be right here, right now.

_Why ?_

The contact, it must be the contact. Yes, that was it; he had been trapped without any contact for so long – and, oh, this right here -

Viren had reached his crotch and he caught himself in his thoughts.

This was bad. He didn't need this. And no human. Especially no – _oh, human._

The human, Viren, he wasn't very good at what he was doing, more licking his member than having it in his mouth; but,.. he was trying...

Maybe the human had felt eyes on him, but he started to take in more length, sucking more and more in earnest. Aaravos couldn't take his eyes of him. He felt his breath quickening and his view flickered shortly when he came.

Viren moved back up and laid down next to the elf, looking at him. A part of him was still trying to make sense of this, while the rest was simply enjoying it. Aaravos met his gaze while catching his breath.

For a few moments, he looked into the eyes of the human who had brought him pleasure.

His body turned towards Viren and his hands reached for his face, cupping him just as he was kissing him.

The kiss deepened, the elf's body moving more against him. Viren felt like breathing, like breaking the kiss would be a good idea, but couldn't, maybe didn't want to. The more the kiss deepened, the more Aaravos took, the more Viren wanted to give, needed to give, not caring how loudly a part of him was screaming danger.

Aaravos could not stop himself, his body.

This human, this body, he wanted it. Suddenly. Now.

One of his hands slid down the human's arm, taking him by the hand, guiding him.

Absentmindedly, Viren felt one of his hands being guided downwards. His eyes flashed open in surprise when he felt naked skin, buttcheeks and one moment later one of his fingers was easily guided inside.

The kiss broke. He had never seen the elf smile quite so smug.

“I _am_ a wizard.“

Viren had even more questions.

It – and that meant many things colliding in his mind right now – couldn't be so easy, could it ?

He searched the elf's face. That didn't clear anything up. Apparently some things were still the same between them.

Cautiously and feeling tested – and very much watched – he reached down once more with his hand and let one finger find the entrance; it did and slid inside without much hindrance. His eyes were drawn on their own towards the elf. Why was it that Aaravos was the one offering himself and yet at the same time looking like he had caught his prey ? Viren withdrew his finger and swallowed. The elf's gaze seemed to burn him. He swallowed again, aroused. He rose, wrestled with his pants till they were completely off, and fumbling somewhat, he positioned himself and entered him. Aaravos arched into him, something that drove Viren instantly mad with desire and all thought left him as he started thrusting into the elf. Viren did not know which gasp belonged to him or Aaravos, who moved and where and then there was light behind his eyes.

Awareness returned to Aaravos. Even though it wasn't his real body he had fallen asleep; and the human had most certainly fallen asleep on him.

Aaravos watched the human's head on his bare chest with fascination. Shreds of the previous day slowly crawled into his mind. He noticed Viren waking up, before he could linger much on his thoughts.

Recognition and remembrance flashed over Viren's face as their eyes met.

Then, slowly, as if not to scare the elf, Viren leaned in and coaxed Aaravos' lips into a kiss. The intensity of the night before was still forming in their minds and yet somehow it was a direct rekindling, like striking stones for fire, Viren moving against him, members touching, his hand finding its way to lift the elf's leg and slip himself in between, thrusting from the first moment on.

It felt familiar. It also felt weirdly good that it felt familiar.

Viren leaned back in an upright position, somewhat slowing down in his thrusting.

The human's eyes thoroughly roamed over his body, his cloak more framing than hiding, but Aaravos found he very much welcomed the gaze.

Viren felt his breath catching at the sight before him. He hadn't even fantasized about this - but how could he, nothing he would have visualized would have come close to the reality- to think he would ever see the elf's face like this-

His thrusting became more vigorous than ever, while taking in the elf before him, the myriad of stars everywhere on his body, as if he, Viren, was becoming one with the sky. He had no words, breathtaking was too little and only what his body was feeling.

Aaravos watched the human's eyes crawl all over his skin; drawn to both the star on his chest, but also seemingly to every spot of light on him; and in Viren's eyes all he saw was desire. The human's desire somehow worked to inflame his own even more and he arched to welcome him.

A hoarse cry signalled Viren's climax, the sound out of the elf's throat strangled.

Viren collapsed on the bed, heaving, yet after a couple of breaths moved to rest his head on Aaravos' chest.

Some more breathing, then Viren cleared his throat, in a somewhat embarrassed way.

“Do..you mind ?“ He asked, his head both indicating his spot and somewhat awkwardly trying to see the elf's face.

Aaravos was about to point out that he had already done so before without asking, when there was knocking on the door.

“King Viren ? Are you awake ? I was ordered to deliver your personal clothing to your new chamber.“

Viren sat up with a jolt. Wide-eyed turn to Aaravos. Rising from the dungeons and high treason to becoming the new king was one thing. Being caught in bed with an elf was something else entirely.

“King Viren ?“

Aaravos guessed his thoughts and with not a small amount of eye rolling tapped next to his own eye, reminding Viren of the web.

Viren started to breath again.

“I'm awake.“ Viren quickly replied to the waiting servant.

The servant opened the doors, bowed, then walked straight to the drawers with his delivery, not casting another glance at Viren.

Viren forced himself not to look to the spot where Aaravos was, as if that could break the spell for everyone in the castle immediately. Sure enough, his eyes returned to Aaravos. The elf tapped next to his eye again. Viren almost nodded in response, then switched to blinking last second.

One part of Aaravos felt like sighing at the humans' lack of understanding of magic; the other could not help but be amused at his antics.

As the servant headed for the door, Aaravos rose out of bed, so that Viren was split between watching the servant turn and give a bow and Aaravos reaching for his pants to cover himself again.

And that was just his first day as king.

**Author's Note:**

> Who else is excited about the third season ?  
> I'm forcing myself not to binge and so I've currently seen it up until episode four. (SO PLEASE NO SPOILERS)  
> Sol Regem seemed dickish so far with letting conversations escalate and almost killing the dragon prince himself. This makes me more excited than ever for the next arc of Dragon Prince which is supposed to be set 300 years prior. I wanna know more about the “human animals“ and their relation with other beings in Xadia !  
> Anyone else rooting for Amaya and that sun elf general?  
> Also, crow master and the sun elf librarian/linguist would be fun.
> 
> Soundtrack recommendation of the day:
> 
> OK - Robin Schulz feat. James Blunt  
> Whole New World - Aladdin


End file.
